


Bit of a perdicument

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Mild Kink, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Mordecai just cant catch a break
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bit of a perdicument

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift to myself; Mordecai wetting himself- whoops

The siren stretched, viewing the world upside down as she dangled off the couch. A waiting game until the vault hunter came back to them with intel on the hyperion scum out past the Tundras. 

  
Was 'scum' the proper word to use? Kitten killers and puppy inhilaters who sought out mass genocide was a bit too long winded to use every time.

  
Her mind was torn from her inner dialogue when the creaking of the steps echoed in the room.

  
"Hey, Lil."

  
The siren sat back up on the couch as the berserker walked in.

  
She squinted, "What'cha got there?"  
The man held the objects a bit higher, shaking them slightly, allowing the sloshing to echo in the small room.

  
Lilith folded her arms over her chest, "I can see what it is, Brick, just, why are you carrying it around?"

  
Brick paused for a moment as he swooped closer to the siren, "Think I've figured out how to get Mordy to drink more water."  
"What, by waterboarding him?"

  
The smile on his face faulter for a moment as he shook his head, "No,no, that doesn't work for this. Tried it with one of my boys, a whole lot of gurgling not a whole buncha drinking."

  
Lilith held back a chuckle.

  
“He’s a betting man,” Brick loosely explained to the siren.

  
“So, you think Mordecai’s actually going to drink that rather than rhakale based off his betting habits?”

  
Brick nodded, holding the pitcher out. Lilith pressed her lips together, sighing lightheartly , “Well then, have at it,” she said, patting the larger man’s arm as she sauntered down the hall, silently chuckling as she shook her head.

  
–

  
Eyes slowly fluttered open. An annoyed breath slipping passed the sniper's lips as he was stirred awake from the constant clattering noise. 

  
“Ey, ey, what’s the deal?” He grunted as he peeled his face off the table, rubbing at his eyes, quickly fixing his adjusting gaze on Brick.

  
He raised a brow when he glanced to the single glass on the table.

  
“What’s that for?” He gestured with a quizzical expression.

  
“Thought that since we’re grounded ‘til the vault hunter gets word back to us,” he paused as he took a seat, placing the jug down, “Thought we could have some fun.”  
“That isn’t punchin’,” He added.

  
Mordecai blinked slowly, leaning forward, taking a curious sniff of the open jug. His lips formed a straight line, “Don’t smell like anything.”

  
“That’s 'cuz it ain’t alcohol, it’s water.”  
The sniper threw his head back, “You’re killing me, amigo!” He groaned dramatically, “Ain’t nothing fun about that,” he added with a forming pout.

  
Brick shook his head, “Sure there is, for one, ain’t got the surpisrse effect of making you blackout drunk.”

  
“Doesn’t happen to me,” Mordecai began, letting his shoulders slump when he saw the skeptical look on the bigger man, “Okay correction, not all the time. Look point is, I ain’t drinking that for fun.”

  
Brick hummed a small bit as he poured a glass, “Sounds like someones chicken.”

  
It was the snipers turn to raise a skeptical brow. The chair creaked as he sat upright, looking to the filled glass, detest in his look, “Like hell I am,” he muttered as he snatched the glass.

  
A hesitancy fell over the man, the cool condensation rolled over his thumb. It wasnt like he hadn't gone on a strike from water, it was just, something the sniper saw as a chore to drink; the slightly rusted,(possibly from the blood, possibly the old filtration systems) tang to the Pandoran water didn't help.

  
He took a small breath before he downed the drink in a single swing; slamming the glass back onto the table.

  
“See? No chicken here,"Mordecai smugly smiled, wiping the access off the corners of his lip.

  
Brick held back a chuckle at the other man’s actions.

  
"Eh, just one glass? Not all that convincing,” he said, watching in amusement when the lanky man reached out for the jug. Content that his plan had worked.

  
–

  
The conversation rolled on like a white haze. Words were being spoken, however, it all flew over the snipers head like missed shots. He leaned against the wall while the others talked. Occasionally giving a small hum and haw to maintain the act that he was actually listening. 

  
Mordecai shifted his weight, tapping his foot against the floor as the conversation droned on.

  
Perhaps there were no blackout effects but, obviously, water had its consequences as well.

  
Namely the fact that he had to piss. 

  
Badly.

  
“Mordy, everything alright there? You’re fidgeting an awful lot,” Lilith commented cautiously. 

  
All eyes turned to the sniper.  
Mordy pulled at the straps of his goggles as the heat rushed to his cheeks.

  
“M'just restless. We’ve been- we haven’t gotten any updates from the vault hunter ya’ know.”

  
The others stared at the man for a long moment. He felt as if the walls grew closer.  
“But, we did? That’s all we’ve been talking about for the last 10 minutes, Mordy weren’t you listening?”

  
 _Shit_.

  
The sniper’s heart landed in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want the questions to progress, digging far enough for his needs to be layed out for all to know was not what the sniper needed right now.

  
“No, no I know that. I mean," he began, rubbing the back of his neck,"we’ve still been cooped up in here, talkin’ about a mission and actually going forward with it ain’t the same," he pieced together, the merest hint of hesitancy in his voice as he continued, "I just, I'm not one to be caged up, is all."

  
The siren blinked slowly before rolling her eyes at the man, "You don't have to stay just in the headquarters, you can move around, just 'round Sanctuary, I'm sure you'll find something to make you feel more," she paused, "free?" Lilith shrugged.

  
Mordecai rolled his eyes back, fortunate for his goggles, as he walked out of the room, away from the peering eyes.

  
His breath hitched as he went down the stairs, the movement jostling his bladder. He pressed his thighs together, careful to not cross his legs as he thought. 

  
He couldn't go back up to use the washroom after he left. To an obvious technicality he could, however, a walk out like that warranted stares if one came back seconds later.  
\--

Sanctuary was a rather small town, public establishes with a washroom were slim pickings. Namely, one place. Despite being victim to Pandora's sun, the flashing neon sign at the entrance still held up to the test of time

  
"Hey Mox," he began as he slid onto the barstool, his lanky legs uncomfortably bent from the small space. 

  
Moxxi looked up from her cleaning, eyes squinting when she saw the sniper.

  
"Thought I kicked you outta here last time, sweetheart," she said as she propped her elbows on the table, looking to the man. Even in the dim lighting she could she a twitching grimace trying to plaster itself on his face. 

  
"Another location wasn't it? Look, wouldnt be here if it weren't for somethin', different this time," he said, brushing off the thoughts of the last times events before they could play fully in his mind.

  
"Oh really now, is that right?"

  
Mordecai swooped his head lower as he leaned closer, "I've gotta," he paused, voice remarkably growing quieter, "take a leak, could I?" he finally said, jerking his thumb towards the door.

  
Moxxi placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the lanky man before going back to drying the mug, shaking her head.  
"Sorry sugar, washrooms are for paying customers."

  
The sniper shifted in his seat, wincing as the taut skin of his lower abdomen pressed against his belt as he dug around in his pockets; grumbling, he laied out a couple crumbled bills onto the countertop.

  
She slid them closer to her person, glancing down at the value. 

  
"Thought you vault hunters carried your earnings on you, or did you lose all that too?" Moxxi mused, dropping the bills into the tip jar, looking back to the sniper.

  
Mordecai gritted his teeth, for once keeping his tounge in place. Not wanting to risk being kicked out, not now.

  
"Didn't think I'd be- look, I dunno put it towards someones tab, that counts right?" He said, losing his ability to regulate the urgency in his tone for a brief moment.

  
Moxxi raised a curious brow at the shift in tone from the man. A smirk played across her lips as she rested her elbows on the counter once more.

  
"My, such generosity. If I were any other girl I'd be taking that at face value but," she paused moving closer, "I ain't."

  
Mordecai stayed tight lipped, pressing his thighs together as he looked at her.

  
"C'mon Mox-" he began, his words halted when the glass was set infront of him. His eyes widening when the echoing trickle of water pouring into the glass filled his ears.

  
"Here, drink this and," she pushed the glass closer with one hand, Mordecai looked up to the clinking noise, she swung the keys around her finger on the other hand.

  
The sniper warily looked to the glass, grumbling under his breath as he brought the cup to his lips; chugging it down faster than he did to any shot he's ever taken.

  
Despite it barely having the time to settle in his stomach it felt as if the extra fluids striked his bladder instantaneously.

  
"There," he said, glass clunking dully against the countertop, holding his hand out impatiently.

  
His palm grew weighted as the key was plopped into his hand, fingers gripping around the object as he slid off the bar stool.

Gravity took its toll when he stood. He sharply inhaled, doubling slightly for a moment, heart thumping against his chest regaining the last of his control.

  
One false move, the wrong footing and it would be game over for him. Mordecai shuffled to the door, relief was so tantalizing close.

  
The sniper danced from foot to foot as he crammed the key into the lock. 

  
"C'mon, c-c'mon," he whispered to himself as he twisted the knob.

  
His thighs trembled, as his bladder's muscles involuntarily relaxed, the loosing battle finally drawing to a close, muscles too tired to hang on for another second. 

  
Mordecai yelped, shoving his hand down, forgetting about the door as the dampness started spreading, urine seeping past the small spaces between his clenched fingers.

The sniper watched in frozen horror when the streaking patches far too quickly became throughly saturated fabric, clinging to his legs. Urine dripped from his hands, joining the puddle beneath him.

  
Despite the droaning white noise of the bar, a silence plagued the establishment. These occurrences happened, naturally. However, being witness to a _vault hunter_ wetting themselves was, new.

In the stilled silence, heels clicking against the floor practically caused Mordecai to recoil from the sound.

  
He wanted to shrug her off, make a snark remark. But, he simply stood in his mess, letting her place a hand on his back.

  
"S-sorry, ese," he gave, not daring to take his gaze off the ground.

  
Moxxi's gaze softened, "Oh Mordecai, honey, you aren't the one who should be apologizing here. I didn't realize you had to go that badly, shouldn't have made you wait so long, I'm sorry."

  
"It's s'okay, Mox."

  
It wasn't okay, he just pissed himself and he wasn't shitfaced enough to blackout and forget about it in the morning.

  
She saw the sniper clicking his jaw, "No it isn't, it was unnecessarily cruel of me to do," she waved her hand slightly, "this. Let me help you out."

  
With out so much as letting the sniper gather his thoughts to what was going on, Moxxi was already guiding him into the back of the bar. 

  
Mordecai fiddled at the loosened bandages wrapped around his arm as the door quietly shut. He looked to the woman standing infront of him.

  
He glanced back down, shuddering at the now cold dampness, "I ain't gonna be able to live this down," he softly told, "They're, they're going to spot it like a skagg spots a bandit it's-" his anxious rambling was haulted when the aroma of ale hit his nose.

  
The sniper's head tilited when he saw the open bottle, "What are you doing with that?"

  
Moxxi simply hummed in response, tiliting the bottle, letting the booze pass through the narrow opening. Mordecai jumped when the fluid began pouring directly over his pants.

  
"There," she said, reaching over the sniper's shoulder, placing the empty bottle onto the shelf behind him, "now you can say some clumsy oaf spilt their drink on you."  
Mordecai glanced down.

  
"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I really mean it," he quickly added.

  
Moxxi smiled softly, "Don't say I never did anything for you," she said as she opened the door, lightly ushering him out, "Now, of with you."

  
The sniper kept his head down, away from the peering eyes of the patrons as he walked out of the bar. 

  
A burning warmth still dusted his cheeks once he reached the steps of the Crimson Raiders. Reaching for the door he silently prayed for the others to gloss over the fact that the 'Ale spillage' soaked him front _and_ back.

  
Mordecai took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. 


End file.
